Raising the Stakes
by smutme
Summary: A series of ficlets detailing Kakashi and Sakura's bedroom life. i.e. smut. Sixth: Kakashi gets his distraction.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but a small pile of plushies.**

Raising the Stakes

Kakashi's half-lidded eyes smouldered. Well what else could someone do when bound tightly to a chair. Of course Kakashi could never be described as a mere 'someone'. As an elite shinobi, he could have made quick work of both chair and captor but where was the fun in that when his captor was a pink-haired minx named Sakura.

Said minx was currently lying on a bed in front of his well placed chair, legs spread and lost in the pleasure caused by her own fingers.

Kakashi's eye twitched.

His fingers twitched.

And oh yes, his cock twitched.

Just because he thought it'd be fun, didn't mean he was free of the urge to escape his bonds and plunge himself into Sakura's warm....wet.....wait.... what?

His thoughts were interrupted by Sakura straddling him. He could feel the heat from her naked body even through his clothes.

'_This was new'_, he thought. He'd never been tied down fully clothed before. His mask had been taken off but. Her lips were on his neck, sucking hard enough to leave a mark.

_Probably. _

_Not that anyone would ever see it, thanks to his aforementioned mask. _

_But that didn't mean he, Sharingan Kakashi, Copy Nin of over a thousand jutsu, WANTED to be marked. _

_In any case, it should be him doing the marking not this mere slip of a ...UhnnNngh._

_Where did she learn to do THAT? _

He let loose a growl in warning.

* * *

Sakura smirked at the sound and feel of Kakashi's growl, the little vibrations stemming from his throat. Her usually bright emerald eyes had darkened to a deep bottle green in desire. She resisted the urge to giggle at the growl.

Comparing Kakashi to his ugly summon in this situation was just not right. And it would hurt his ego if she was to laugh at him and Sakura didn't want that.

After all, hurt Kakashi was just no fun in bed.

* * *

Sakura's smirk grew into an outright grin as her hands roamed under Kakashi's shirt.

Kakashi felt his eyes roll back into his head as Sakura ground her hips into him. His lips bruised, his torso covered in light scratches and his groin throbbing for release.

He raised his pelvis and thrust blindly, trying to seek the source of heat that was driving him mad.

"Ah ah ah, Kakashi," Sakura taunted, "either you stay still like a good boy or I'll leave you alone for a few hours to think about it."

'_This is it, Kakashi. She's serious. It's time to work your magic.' _

'_You are Hatake Kakashi. Your name has been printed in bingo books since forever. It is time to take what is rightfully yours and to bend her to your will!'_

Kakashi forced his kiss-swollen lips into a pout and opened his eye just a little to give Sakura his best puppy dog look.

* * *

Inner Sakura was shrieking.

'DO **NOT** GIVE IN. DO NOT. I REPEAT. DO **NOT** GIVE IN'

Sakura shook her head slightly. No matter how many times she'd been on the receiving end of this look, it never failed to make her falter.

'_So he's playing dirty, is he? Let's up the ante'_

Sakura leant back to give Kakashi a full view of her body. With one hand behind her on the bed to support her, Sakura slowly trailed the fingers of her free hand down to her core. Her eyes never left Kakashi's as she quickly coated two fingers in her juicy secretions. Sakura then raised her now slick fingers and traced them along Kakashi's bottom lip, where his tongue came out to meet them.

The hand that had been supporting her moved quickly to the back of Kakashi's neck, fingers twisting themselves into Kakashi's thick unruly hair. Sakura pulled herself back towards Kakashi, taking care to grind her body into his, her heat seeking his, her breasts rubbing into his still clothed chest.

Sakura's lips nibbled along the outer shell of Kakashi's ear, pausing to whisper,

"You can't fully taste me yet, but nothing's stopping me from eating you."

With one last nip of her teeth, Sakura allowed herself a small victorious grin and reached for Kakashi's zipper.

'_I call your pout and raise you a blowjob'_.

* * *

Kakashi bit his lip, trying to reign in the moan that was forcing its way out.

'_Oh, who are you kidding? Those are WHIMPERS.' _

'_Must... _

_Not..._

_Let... _

_Her..._

"Mmmmmmm"

_End_

* * *

**A/N: I've been an avid reader of Kaka/Saku for years but this is my first time writing anything.**

**Any comments would be appreciated.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Own "nothin' but a hound dog". Actually, I don't even own those words, but I do have an annoying Chihuahua.**

**A/N: This is dedicated to Kagomaru and suittt for being my first ever reviewer/favers. The rest of you made my day as well =)

* * *

  
**

**Habits**

Sakura wondered if anyone noticed how bored she was. Perhaps they thought facial spasms were a norm for her and were too polite to comment. She had taken to staring at a table leg while opening and closing one eye at a time.

'_Hrmm... It seems that my right eye is the dominant one._

_I hope no one gets the wrong idea and thinks I'm hitting on them.'_

Ino's high-pitched giggle broke Sakura out of her reverie and she realised that the conversation had changed its topic to her.

"You think THAT'S bad! Once, I saw Sakura here walk around with the back of her skirt tucked into... ARGH!"

Cheeks flushed and awkward smile plastered onto her face, Sakura removed her fingernails from Ino's thigh and hissed,

"Shut up unless you want me to bring up that time where you were drunk and you mistook Lee for..."

"OK OK! Geez woman! I thought you pinkie-promised on that one!" Ino hastily interrupted.

"No. By the way, the pinkie-promise was for that time you ate my med shrooms," Sakura clarified with a pointed glare at her 'best' friend, only to find that Ino had already started talking again.

'_Damn that Ino!_

_Why am I even here?_

_Couldn't she have asked someone else to double date with her?'_

Sakura glanced up to find her so-called date chatting up the waitress's breasts. She gave an inward snort and then sighed.

'_Again, why am I here?_

_It's not as though I need a date._

_But I guess Ino doesn't know about Kakashi yet._

_Speak of the devil...'_

Sakura caught a flash of bright orange out of the corner of her eye.

'_Either that's Naruto or Kakashi's book and it's definitely not loud enough to be Naruto.' _

She quickly craned her neck to see if the owner of said book was who she thought it was. So intent in her actions, Sakura didn't realise her chair was now balanced precariously on two legs. With a small yelp, she flung her arm out to grasp the neighbouring table. Fortunately, it was empty. Unfortunately, any chance of following the orange book was long gone.

'_I give up. _

_I'm leaving.'_

Ino was busily flirting with her date while Sakura's date was still trying to find the answer to the puzzle that was apparently written on the waitress's chest. Seeing that her presence wouldn't be missed, Sakura made her swift exit with one word.

"Bathroom."

* * *

As she pushed open the door to the female restrooms, Sakura prayed that the person who designed the restaurant was female.

'_Damn Kakashi. _

_Why won't he teach me how to do that teleporting thing he does?_

_It's probably so that whenever he wants to disappear, no one can follow him._

_God, I hope the window's big enough.'_

The door swung shut behind her and she heard it lock.

"Wha.."

Before she completed the sentence, she was quickly spun around, her mouth muffled with the softest lips that were moving against hers so familiarly.

The haze of her mind provided her with a name, and then nothing else mattered.

* * *

Kakashi smirked. He couldn't work himself up to feel guilty.

So what if he had followed her. She had piqued his curiosity when she muttered about a stupid pig and being forced to meet the stupid pig friends.

Sakura was HIS damnit.

What was she doing going on a date? And dressed up like THAT too! Why did she never dress up for him?

'_Probably because she thinks you don't care what she wears. As long as it's on the floor, that is.'_

Well, damn.

Now that he'd seen it once, he wanted it again.

He admired the way the strapless dress clung to her form, showing off the curves that were usually hidden in her practical medic-nin uniform.

He loved its length, decent enough to sit mid-thigh, but still, enough.

Enough to make her toned legs look sky high.

Enough, so that when he bent her over the counter to face the mirror, it would ride up and reveal...

_Oh. My. God.

* * *

_Sakura flushed when she realised she was whimpering incoherently. His calloused hands. Were. Everywhere.

Wait a minute.

Well. They WERE.

_Why'd he stop so suddenly? More! I want MORE, damnit! _

Sakura wriggled her hips in an attempt to convey her frustration. When that did nothing, she peered over her shoulder, wondering what was going on.

* * *

Kakashi thumbed the black strings that comprised Sakura's underwear. He had never seen this pair before and Kakashi made it a point to intimately acquaint himself with his lover's underwear drawer.

A part of his mind was trying to figure out what the point of wearing such underwear was.

'_Wouldn't it be more comfortable to go commando? _

_I mean. _

_This... is a string. _

_Wedged between her cheeks._

Cheeks that were suddenly wiggling.

As if hypnotised, Kakashi's eyes were shifting left, right, left, right, following the sway of Sakura's hips.

Shaking his head slightly, Kakashi knelt quickly and latched his lips onto the bare skin, while his fingers traced the strings.

* * *

Sakura was reduced to a quivering wreck, wholly dependent on the counter to keep her upright.

Inner Sakura was screaming.

'_More! MORE! MORE!'_

Sakura couldn't have expressed it any better.

* * *

Kakashi traced her entrance with a finger, coating it in Sakura's abundant juices.

He slowly stood up and moulded his body to her back, his face nuzzling into the crook of her neck.

He began nibbling the skin above her collarbone, following it upwards to her chin, and further still to her earlobe.

"Who knew you were such a dirty girl, Sakura?" He purposely drew out her name, his eyes watching the mirror's reflection for her reaction.

He was not disappointed.

His low, husky drawl caused her eyes to open to half-mast, her moan drawing out her lips into an 'O'.

_God, she's sexy._

Kakashi cupped her chin in his palm, and caressed her cheek.

"Tell me what you want."

"You know what I want. You can feel it. You can freakin' smell it."

"I want you to say it. Tell me."

Kakashi knew he could be persuasive when he wanted to be.

The hand fell from her cheek, down the column of her throat to reach her breasts where his thumb flicked over her nipple. To his surprise, he could feel it already hardened.

"You're not wearing a bra are you, you dirty little minx."

"It... You're... Not meant to with this dress," Sakura stammered, having trouble focusing on anything but his warmth.

He was still watching her through the mirror. She could barely meet his intense gaze.

With a quick tug, both breasts came free, only to fall in Kakashi's hands. Kakashi, being much taller than Sakura, was able to lean over and lap at them.

"Tell me," he punctuated the demand with a sharp nip which elicited another whimper.

"I...want you inside me," Sakura whispered brokenly.

She felt his mouth curve into a wicked grin against her skin.

"I'm afraid you'll need to be a little more specific."

* * *

'_This man is driving me crazy!_

_ARGH!_

_He knows what I want!_

_Any fool would!_

_He just wants me to talk dirty!'_

Inner Sakura felt the need to butt in.

'_Admit it. _

_You find it absolutely freakin' hot. _

_Especially when he uses that half-growl on you. _

_See if you can turn the tables.'_

_

* * *

  
_

"I want you to fuck me. I want it fast. I want it hard. I want it NOW." Sakura's eyes locked onto his. An unspoken challenge.

Never had Kakashi been so turned on.

His arousal was straining in his pants. The sudden ground of Sakura's ass wasn't helping much.

Especially when she was soaking wet.

Especially when there was nothing but a damn string and the thin material of his pants in the way.

Unlike her, Kakashi did not mind going commando.

He unzipped his fly and pulled himself free.

"Really now," his purr was all the warning she got before he penetrated her with one thrust.

He hadn't even bothered to slip her g-string down, but merely pulled it aside.

_She was so goddamn tight. _

_Her heat sucking him in further._

_Her muscles trying to clamp on to him, refusing to let him go._

Kakashi pumped faster, his hips swivelling slightly each time he thrust.

His hands were on her hips, pulling her forcefully back towards him, deepening the penetration.

He growled in pleasure.

It was all so animalistic and she clearly loved it.

He pulled back a hand and slapped her ass hard. Her telltale clench put a feral grin on his face.

He hissed in her ear.

"Dirty little minx."

It was quickly becoming his pet name for her.

He could hear the slap of his balls against her ass.

_**BANG! BANG! BANG!**_

'_Huh? That can't be my balls. Ha. Balls of steel._

* * *

He was thrusting into her so quickly that her whimpers were now one long drawn out moan.

'_Almost... there..._

_I wouldn't put it past him to stop but God I'd kill him if he did._

_Heaven forbid if anyone or anything stops this...'_

_**BANG! BANG! BANG!**_

'_He's not pounding into me THAT hard is he?'_

_

* * *

  
_

"HELLOOOOOO?"

Ino was outraged.

She had heard Sakura say that she was going to the bathroom but that was ages ago.

Now, she needed to go!

* * *

'_DAMN STUPID PIG._

_WHAT THE HELL!_

_I MEAN, **GO** TO HELL!_

_I'M FREAKIN' BUSY'_

"Ka...Ka...Shi," Sakura panted, "Hurry!"

Loathe as she was to admit it, Sakura REALLY did not want to be caught in this compromising position.

Her head was now slumped, forehead leaning on the counter as both hands grasped the edge for a semblance of control.

Kakashi reached around to rub Sakura's clit.

It was the last straw for her. She quickly bit her hand to muffle her scream.

* * *

His eyes closed as her walls spasmed around him. He leant forward to clamp his mouth on her shoulder to muffle his groan as he came.

Lazily, he tilted his head,

"Was that hard and fast enough for you?"

A smirk when there was no response aside from the heavy pants.

"Thought so."

He fondly smacked her ass again before helping her clean up.

"I'll be seeing you again soon. Hopefully in that dress."

With one last pat on the butt and a wink, Kakashi disappeared in a puff of smoke, leaving Sakura red-faced.

* * *

"Forehead! What were you doing! Why was the door locked! I'm busting! I'm busting! Move! Move! Move!"

Sakura felt like she was hit by a whirlwind and was too dazed to speak.

Inner Sakura snickered, _'Yeah, sure! I thought Kakashi was to blame.'_

'_That man... is a god.'_

'_Word.'_

'_Mmm... Did you see how his tongue...'_

'_Yep.'_

'_And the way his hips...'_

'_Uhhuh. I'm inside you, remember?'_

"Forehead! Snap out of it! Are you ok?"

For the second time this evening, Ino's screech brought her crashing down to reality.

"Of course I am, Pig. I'm just tired. I think I'm going to head home."

"Do you want me to...?"

"Did... you just offer to leave your date to take me home? You DO realise I don't swing that way right?"

"Oh, give it up Forehead. I'm undecided on whether I like my date enough. Besides, I'm totally hotter than you so if I did prefer the female form, I'd choose my clone before I make a pass on you!"

"That makes me think of Naruto and his kage bunshin."

"..."

"..."

"O.k. so take care going home yeah?"

"What do you take me for, Pig?"

With that, Sakura turned to go.

Ino's eyes widened and her jaw dropped.

'_If that hand-print on your butt cheek isn't lying, I never thought you'd be one for quickies in restaurant bathrooms, Forehead.'_

_

* * *

_Sakura was oblivious of the stares she attracted as she made her way out of the restaurant.

The back of her dress had caught and were tucked in the top of her panties.

At least this time they weren't granny whites.

_End_

* * *

**Of course, all comments are appreciated.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Don't own. Can't make money. No matter how broke I am.**

**A/N: Serious smut. Be warned. Some implied boy on boy. Nothing heavy.  
**

**Sharing  
**

"Please, Kakashi?"

"No."

Having just handed in his mission report, Kakashi had the time to leisurely stroll through the streets of Konoha. He was accompanied by Sakura, on her break from hospital duties.

"But..."

"No."

He had returned recently to ANBU missions as Team Kakashi split – Naruto was learning to become Hokage and Sakura was busy training the new generation of medic nins. Sai had also decided to rejoin the elite forces and was in fact in Kakashi's four-man cell.

Currently, the pretty pink-haired kunoichi was trying to get Kakashi to consider a threesome.

With another man.

_Who'd have thought she was so... kinky? Experimental? Adventurous?_

_Oh, who are you kidding?_

_She just likes seeing two guys. Remember her reaction from the Konohomaru incident?_

Kakashi shivered. He certainly did not want to see any more of Sai's pasty skin.

"Well, why not?" Sakura huffed, her patience waning. Kakashi's monosyllabic responses kept cutting her off before she even got out two words.

"Because it's wrong."

_'Not to mention, I don't like to share. Mine, mine, mine!'_

"How is it wrong?"

"It's like... Gai. It. Just. Is. You learn not to question it."

"But..."

"No. Seriously, Sakura. What if I suggested the same thing to you, but with Ino?"

"..."

Sakura paused in the middle of the street, unconcerned or just plain oblivious to the exclamations from villagers forced to manoeuvre around her.

_That's right. Not too eager NOW, are you? _

"We could do that... if you really wanted to, that is. I'm sure Ino won't mind. She thinks you were the hottest sensei for our Rookie year."

"..."

It was Kakashi's turn to be stop mid-step, stunned into silence.

"She thinks your ass is very nice by the way. And she's always going on about your mask and how if you took it off..."

Kakashi had ceased to listen. He honestly didn't care what Ino thought of him. He just suggested the name, knowing that the blonde kunoichi was one of Sakura's best friends. But if she considered Ino, who else would she consent to...

The endless possibilities fought for Kakashi's attention.

"Kakashi? Kakashi! Are you listening to me?"

A non-committal grunt was her reply.

"Why is it perfectly fine for you to get off on girl action and "it's wrong" for me to consider two men at it? That's just sexist if you ask me!"

_Oh, no. She's getting riled up on her feminism rant. Have to change topic. _

"Well, fine. I think Ino is... attractive," Kakashi chose his words carefully.

It was better not to antagonise Sakura any further. While she didn't have Tsunade's aim and handling of heavy paperweights, she unknowingly had Kakashi pussy-whipped. He didn't think he could stand a week without sex and he knew she was vindictive enough to deliver on her threats.

"If you can find someone that I approve of, then... I'll consider."

_Hah. Fat chance, girlie. But it's the biggest concession you're going to get._

"REALLY? YOU REALLY MEAN IT?"

Kakashi felt a twinge of guilt but pushed it away. Sure he'd briefly entertained the thought. All those ANBU missions, the nights waiting for the right time to strike, the stress, the feeling that at any moment you could die. And of course, the comrades who were the only ones there for you.

They were shinobi. Life was short, and one quickly learnt to find pleasure where they could, while they could.

_Hrmm maybe if I tell her that Gai was the one to put me off the idea, she'd go after him and it'd be oh so amusing._

"Genma."

"No. I'd rather he keep his senbon away from my privates. I like them fine the way they are. Undamaged."

_Better not to mention that we already tried. One drunken night. And goddamnit, those senbon really hurt._

"Yamato-taichou."

"He's my kouhai! His respect for me will die! Then to who will I foot the bill?"

_Ah, Woody. I wonder how she'd react to the knowledge that you have 'morning wood'... all the time. *snicker*_

"Gah! You're impossible! Those two are among the finest male specimens to hail from this village, if not THE hottest! Unless, you count Itachi...

"Hrm... Oh, sure I'd consider him..."

Sakura's eyes lit up at the prospect.

"...if he hadn't crucified me and stabbed me so many times. Of course his biceps were quite admirable while doing so," Kakashi finished in a deadpan.

"What's it going to take for you to fulfil one of MY fantasies? God knows the number of your fetishes I put up with and don't get me started on your Icha Icha! You, Hatake Kakashi are a sexist, chauvinistic pig. You think you're so hot..."

Kakashi tuned out.

_Of course I think I'm hot. _

_What's not to like about this body. _

_I'm lean. _

_I'm mean. _

_I'm a friggin' sex machine. _

"Kakashi! Are you listening?" Sakura snapped her fingers in front of his face, noticing how his eye had gotten droopier during her rant.

"That's it. I'm going home. I'm tired from the mission and now I'm tired of you."

_Nooooooooooooo!_

Kakashi's mind wailed.

_She's gonna take it away! You can't let her damnit! I need her! Think of something!_

Sakura angrily turned her back on her ex-sensei, and now, lover.

* * *

_  
Need some lovin'._

_My mind is whining. You're going insane, Hatake._

_Would you shut up and think._

Kakashi, wallowing from his position on the couch, replayed the previous conversation in his head, trying to come up with a way to appease Sakura, and in turn, appease his bloody hormones.

"_...You think you're so hot..."_

Kakashi bolted upright.

_That's it!_

He disappeared in a puff of smoke.

* * *

Sakura was horny. Already showered, she was naked under her sheets.

_I was really looking forward to the post-mission sex too._

_Stupid Kakashi._

Sighing, she closed her eyes and reached down to brush her clit. She was soaking. Her free hand came up to push her sheets off her body.

Sakura hummed in pleasure as her fingers began to wreak havoc with her nerves.

"Mmm... Ka...Ka... Shi."

Kakashi's lone eye widened as he paused momentarily where he was perched on Sakura's windowsill. A devilish smirk slowly appeared. His hands flashed through a series of seals and with a pop and some smoke, he was ready.

Sakura, so caught up in what she was doing, missed the brief spike of chakra that her apartment had already deemed familiar, and hence safe.

Suddenly, her right nipple was encased in warm, wet saliva, as familiar lips began to suckle.

"...Kakashi. I said n---uhnnngh"

A second mouth had latched on to her left breast.

Sakura's eyes blinked open in confusion as she peered down.

"Wha---", she trailed off when she was met with the sight of two Kakashi's grinning at her.

_Am I seeing things?_

It was her last coherent thought before her eyes rolled back and her body shivered in anticipation.

* * *

Kakashi glanced sideways at his clone.

_I am smokin' hot._

He glanced down at the writhing mass beneath him.

_She is, too._

He left his clone to happily worship Sakura's breasts and instead focused his attentions lower.

_Tsk tsk. That won't do at all._

Reaching for Sakura's hand that had ceased to move, Kakashi pressed his hand over hers and began to control them, revelling in the slick movements.

She smelt so good.

_But I bet she tastes better._

Without further ado, Kakashi lowered his head to feast, lapping at her overflowing juices as if he were of the same species as his summons.

He needed more.

With a jerk of his head, Kakashi motioned for his clone to move.

"Sakura..."

Her eyes opened slowly, her sultry look sending a jolt of heat to his loins. She sat up, reaching for him, pulling him into a demanding kiss.

Kakashi's clone moved swiftly onto the side of the bed, its hands trailing along Sakura's spine, stopping at her hips.

"Let's get you into a comfier position," it hissed in her ear, causing her eyes to flutter closed in anticipation.

* * *

Sakura felt her body being manoeuvred until she was on all fours. She blinked open her eyes and was met with the sight of Kakashi's erection standing at full-mast. Sakura eagerly took him into her mouth, her tongue swirling, her lips massaging.

Kakashi was oblivious to his clone's look of sheer bliss, where he lay on Sakura's bed with his head positioned between her legs. He pulled Sakura's hips towards his face and recommenced his earlier attentions, plunging his tongue into Sakura's heated cavern.

Both his hands were kneading the firm flesh of Sakura's ass, pulling them apart as his long fingers caressed her crack.

One finger slid into her cavern and was quickly withdrawn, trailing her juices back up to her anus.

Back and forth the finger went until Kakashi was satisfied that she was ready.

Slowly, he inserted his finger. Inch by inch, her tight cavern stretched and sucked him in.

* * *

_  
God_

Kakashi's clone felt like it was in heaven. It tightened its hands in Sakura's hair and thrust lightly. Sakura's moans sent vibrations from her throat and up the sensitive flesh of its cock, eliciting its own moan.

_I don't think I can take much more of this._

Kakashi echoed these thoughts. He needed to replace his fingers with his throbbing cock.

He had managed to insert two fingers into Sakura's anus and was able to comfortably scissor them.

She was ready.

He wriggled his body down off the bed and stood up. Quickly stripping, he motioned for his clone to do the same.

* * *

Sakura felt both Kakashi's withdraw and she fell to her side, panting heavily. She had never been touched there before and at first felt a little self-conscious before her mind shut down in pleasure.

_And that was just foreplay._

_

* * *

  
_

The bed sunk as both Kakashi's sandwiched Sakura between their hard, sculpted bodies. While his clone initiated a kiss, Kakashi latched his lips onto Sakura's shoulder and thrust a few times between Sakura's legs to coat himself in her wetness. Carefully, he positioned his erection at her back entrance and pressed.

Sakura's screams were muffled by his clone's lips as Kakashi slid in.

_So... tight._

He forced himself to remain still so that Sakura could get used to the intrusion. After a while, she relaxed and began to rock her hips against him.

Kakashi withdrew his length with a hiss, only to slowly thrust back in.

Sakura's grinding became more insistent, craving the friction.

Kakashi gave a small nod to his clone, waiting patiently.

The clone's face lit up with an eager grin. With one quick thrust, it buried its length into Sakura's vagina, revelling in the tightness as it felt her muscles clench.

* * *

Sakura was whimpering. She felt too weak to do anything else.

Both Kakashis were pounding into her, each at their own pace.

Her hips were being jerked violently back and forth but as much as she tried, she couldn't match their rhythms.

It was just so intense.

'_And to think I wanted another man. All I needed was Ka—'_

"KAHHH—SHIII," Sakura saw white spots as she exploded in a scream.

* * *

Both Kakashi's felt the force of her orgasm and followed quickly after.

The clone disappeared with a pop and Kakashi was bombarded with its' experiences.

_Oh God._

The feel of Sakura's mouth sucking him.

Then, her tongue warring with his for dominance.

Finally, her walls gripping his length as she came.

Kakashi rode out his orgasm with a groan.

He was exhausted.

Pulling out, he wrapped his arms around Sakura, and nuzzled his face into the crook of her neck.

Inhaling her sweet scent, Kakashi contentedly thought to himself,

'_Sex Machine, I am.'_

_

* * *

  
_

Genma, Sai and Yamato were frozen, all thoughts of retrieving their team leader for a mission gone from their minds.

Behind Sai's blank face,

'_So that was the appeal behind DicklessGroupie's jutsu.'_

Genma's jaw was dropped, the senbon fallen from his lips long ago,

'_If only we weren't drunk.'_

Yamato was flushed,

'_if I didn't already have one, THAT certainly would've caused it.'_

**_End_**

_

* * *

_

**So, how was it for you?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. All rights belong to Kishimoto.**

**Office Work  
**

Tsunade gazed out the window of her office in the Hokage tower, enjoying the slight breeze that ruffled her golden bangs. The corner of her mouth curved upwards in a crooked smirk as she replayed the last hour in her mind.

* * *

But Baa-chan...

_Eugh. Why is this kid so energetic and loud?  
_

Tsunade was nursing a hangover and wanted nothing more than to curl up in her room away from her Hokage duties - the stack of mission reports and letters of complaints from the Council was perilously close to toppling over and scattering - and away from this whining blob of orange.

"This training is boring! Why can't I go on missions with Sai? I want to go on missions too! How many missions did YOU go on, Baa-chan? I bet you went on heaps before you were able to be Hokage, huh? I can't wait to be Hokage! When will I be Hokage? I don't want to have to wait until I'm as old as Old Perverted Gramps before becoming Hokage! Hey! You're pretty old too aren't you, Baa-chan? Why don't you step down and make ME Rokudaime? Baa-chan? Baa-chan? Are you listening to me, Baa-chan?"

"Dickless, most people stop listening to you after you say 'Hokage'. Besides, you could always ask Hokage-sama to teach you her youth-appearance jutsu if you are afraid of looking ugly and wrinkly. But, from what I've read, I thought only ugly females were concerned with such things. Well, I guess that does explain a lot about you, Dickless."

Tsunade almost smiled at the short respite as Naruto turned an interesting shade of purple while indignantly spluttering. Almost. Before the implications of the comment sunk in and she turned to glare at Sai who didn't even bat an eyelash.

"_It's not his fault he was brainwashed by Danzou_" became her new mantra.

"Shishou? I'm coming in! Kakashi's here to deliver his report." Sakura entered, her head bowed while her eyes scanned the mission documents in her arms.

"SAKURA-CHAN!"

Sakura's head snapped upwards just in time to see an orange blur tackle and hug her, and grunted as the wind was knocked out of her.

"Oh hey! Naruto! Sai!" A sincere grin lit up her face at the sight of her two teammates turned brothers.

"Enough of that. Let the poor girl go, Naruto. Sakura, tell Kakashi to get his ass in here. That damn man is three hours late. And if he starts talking about old women and black cats needing help, I swear to Kami, I'll kick him."

"Baa-chan? Is Kakashi getting another mission? Can I be on it? Please? Pretty please? Baa-chan?"

The flickering vein on Tsunade's temple was the only warning Naruto got before he found himself sailing through the open window with Tsunade's red foot-stamp of approval. Sai and Sakura glanced at each other and shrugged their shoulders. It wasn't that uncommon a sight for them. With a light pat on Sakura's shoulder and a nod to Tsunade, Sai also made his departure passing Kakashi on his way out.

* * *

Kakashi walked in just as Tsunade straightened her leg. He watched as she slowly exhaled before turning around to affix her glare on him, one hand on her hip, the other planted on her desk with her manicured fingernails impatiently tapping the smooth oak veneer.

"Well?" A loud crash from behind punctuated her sharp command-like question. Kakashi's lone eye widened as he saw the telltale clouds of dust and sudden flocks of birds fleeing. He glanced sideways at Sakura who mouthed "Naruto" for confirmation.

_Oh, shit. _Without giving his normal excuses for being late, Kakashi immediately handed in his mission scroll.

Tsunade's amber glare did not deviate from Kakashi as she nodded for him to pass the scroll to Sakura who unfurled it skeptically and read aloud the dates of the new Icha Icha movie release. Sakura looked up at the sudden thud to see the Copy-nin on the floor. Confused, she turned around and saw a paperweight embedded into the wall directly behind where Kakashi's head was just a moment ago. Tsunade delicately sat down.

Kakashi slowly straightened up and muttered a quick apology before fumbling with the many pockets of his jounin vest. The room was silent, save for the steadily increasing in speed _tap tap tapping _of Tsunade's fingernails. Sakura inwardly winced as she imagined the fingernail imprints her mentor would leave in the wooden table.

After pulling out a few dog biscuits, some Icha Icha figurines and some condoms (at this, Sakura blushed), Kakashi proudly slapped down onto the table a ragged, stained scrap of paper only to have it say "Victory! Signed with a one eyed smiley face"

Once again, Tsunade stood up, pushing against the table to crack her shoulders and neck. Kakashi quickly took a step back, afraid that he would get the Naruto treatment. But, Tsunade turned her back to him, walking to stand near the window and Kakashi briefly entertained the thought of punting her out the window. He peered over her shoulder; the view from the Hokage tower was stunning. Kakashi could see Konoha's green forests spanning miles before him. He could see the sudden cloud and appearance of Gamabunta and the subsequent blur of orange, as an enraged Gamabunta threw Naruto even further away from the village.

Kakashi opened his mouth to ask what else Tsunade wanted with him, only to snap it shut again as he felt someone's hand groping his ass. Out of the corner of his eye, Sakura challenged him with a cheeky smile and a wink. He had apparently been gone too long.

_Oh dear heavens, she's using her nails._ Kakashi mentally swore as he pocketed both hands and slouched in an attempt to hide his raging hard on. He shot a warning glare at Sakura who mostly ignored it in favour of another hard grope. Since his mission report revealed nothing, Tsunade began to fire a series of questions at Kakashi, to which he tried to answer as best he could, what with a pink-haired vixen making it a bit… hard.

Tsunade peered around to see what was wrong as Kakashi was behaving odder than usual but by then, Sakura and Kakashi were standing a respectable distance apart. Inwardly shrugging her shoulders, Tsunade returned to her desk, slid a piece of paper towards Kakashi and Sakura, and rested her chin on tented fingers.

"What I want to discuss with you now must not leave this room, and especially must not reach…"

A loud howl of rage "_Baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa-channnnnnnnn"_ drifted through the window.

"…Naruto."

Sakura hurriedly went around Tsunade's desk to close the window but instead of returning to her place beside Kakashi, she stayed where she was behind Tsunade, but in perfect view of Kakashi.

"The elders still do not agree with my preparation of Naruto as the next Hokage. They want YOU as Rokudaime, Kakashi. They say that if you become Rokudaime, they will not interfere with Naruto as Nanadaime. It is, of course, your choice, but I don't want this getting out to Naruto. It might affect his training."

From behind Tsunade, Sakura began to fondle her breasts while smirking at Kakashi.

_Oh my Kami. Hurry it up, Hatake. Get Tsunade to leave._

"What if I just instate Naruto as Nanadaime immediately after my own inauguration?"

Slender fingers began to play with the zipper running down the centre of her red shirt. A pink tongue flicked out to coat soft lips in a light sheen of saliva.

Tsunade's eyebrow rose. "That…could work. Actually, that makes everything a lot easier. Damn, this sake must be getting to me. Speaking of which…" Tsunade reached for her secret stash to take a giant gulp from the bottle. "Well, I'm off to another meeting with the Council. I'm glad we got that settled." Without further ado, Tsunade stalked off, her green coattails flapping behind her.

* * *

As the clacking of her wooden sandals grew softer, Kakashi's hooded eye swept over Sakura's form and a hand reached up to remove his mask. Her lips parted in a soft 'Oh' before he lunged over the table and pinned her hands above her head after flattening her against the window.

A hot breath of air fanned her neck as he whispered, "I did," a sharp nip of teeth on her earlobe "warn," teeth lightly scraping over the sensitive arch of her neck, "you." Sakura moaned as Kakashi claimed her lips and plunged his tongue into her mouth.

Seconds later, they broke apart, gasping for air.

"But this is Shishou's..."

Her protest was soundly cut off as Kakashi attacked her lips with fervour. All further protests vanished as she felt his erection rub against her heated core, eliciting a needy whimper. Hands desperately fumbled at clothing, the overwhelming desire to feel his heated flesh on hers was just too much. She gasped as he suckled on her nipple. Her head dropped backwards as she arched her back, pressing her chest into his eager mouth. Her hands grabbed at Kakashi's hitae-ate, loosened and discarded it, then buried themselves in his thick mane of silver. Meanwhile, one of Kakashi's hands caressed the small of her back while the other slowly dragged downwards to her thigh where he proceeded to pull her leg up to wrap around his slim waist.

With their hips now perfectly aligned, Sakura began to buck wildly, craving the friction that would ease the burning heat. Groaning, Kakashi gripped her hips and stilled them. A wicked smirk spread across his handsome face as an idea popped into his perverted mind. He swiftly encouraged Sakura to wrap her other leg around his waist, and carried her to the Hokage's table. With one hand, he swept everything off the desk, pens clattered to the floor and papers scattered in a flurry of white.

Sakura was deposited on the table and she sat there, legs still parted and chest heaving – her shirt had been unzipped and her bindings had been pulled down to reveal her breasts, her skirt had been hiked up to over her hips and her panties remained slung over one slender ankle – looking as if she had already been ravished. Kakashi reclined in Tsunade's chair, admiring the view in front of him.

"Continue what you were doing from behind Tsunade," he was pleased to see that his raspy demand sent shivers down Sakura's body. Her hands moved to caress her toned thighs, fingers lightly trailing up her hips, across her flat stomach, pausing the upwards movement to pull away her bindings and throw them aside, and finally up to cup her breasts. They rested in her palms as her thumbs encircled the hardened peaks. Emerald eyes hooded with desire gazed at him as she leant backwards, one elbow on the table's surface supporting her, as the other hand continued to play. His eyes caught sight of the droplets of fluid running down her thigh and a moment later, they were gone, lapped up by his tongue.

_Kami, this never gets old._

Kakashi loved both the scent and taste that was uniquely Sakura. Lips began to suckle on her sensitive nub, before the tip of his tongue slid up her velvet folds and around her clit, flattening to press hard against the nub, soothing the mild pain from the sharp nips of his teeth. By this time, Sakura had lain back on the table, her head lolling off its edge, her hands still playing with her breasts. Kakashi had to hold Sakura's hips down and her legs apart as she shook uncontrollably during her orgasm. However, instead of immediately pulling his boxers down (his pants had already been unbuttoned and unzipped and hung precariously off his hips) and plunging into what he knew would be a tight warm cavern, Kakashi leisurely leant back in his chair positioned between Sakura's and waited for her to sit up.

She did so, but ever so slowly, effortlessly sliding herself off the table and into Kakashi's lap. He bit back a groan as she deliberately shifted over his erection. He could feel her wetness and heat through the thin material of his boxers.

"Is there anything I can do for you, Kakashi-sama?" Her voice, an innocent purr, contradicted the sensual grind of her hips. Her fingers were already pulling at his boxers, attempting to free him and he raised his hips to help her slip them off.

"Ride me," the two words were gruffly spoken and without a moment's hesitation, Kakashi was in heaven – her chest slicked with sweat pressed against his, her sweet pants and moans were music to his ears, her muscles clamping down on him as she rode him, fast and hard – senses occupied by all that was Sakura. Their movements became frantic, both eager to reach their climax. As she impaled herself on him, Kakashi's own hips lifted to meet hers, the deep thrusts making them both groan. She was almost there. He could feel her clench and as his hands twisted in her hair, pulling her in for a kiss...

SNAP!

They both froze. Then, realisation struck.

"Ohmygod ohmygod. Shishou's going to kill us. We broke her chair. WE BROKE HER CHAIR!"

Well, that was a blow to his manly pride. Here he was, still inside her, the both of them almost at climax, and she was more preoccupied with a chair.

_Well, let's remind her of her priorities, shall we?_

He rose in one fluid motion and laid her back on the table. One hand went to grip both her wrists, pinning them above her head while the other moved her thigh from his hip to over his shoulder. Sakura arched, moaning incoherently, as the new angle allowed Kakashi to rub against her clitoris as he thrust wildly into her.

"Kakashi! Please don't st..."

SNAP!

"Oh, for FUCK's sake!" A guttural growl from Kakashi and a moment later he slammed her against the office door.

"Not a word, Sakura, not a word." To emphasise his point, Kakashi sealed her lips with his in a heated kiss and continued his previous ministrations. Without any other interruptions, Kakashi succeeded in bringing Sakura to her peak, her muscles milking him for all he was worth as he slowly rode out his own orgasm. Energy spent, he allowed them both to slide to the floor, he on his knees and Sakura straddling his lap with her back still pressed to the door.

* * *

As the haze of lust passed, Sakura took notice of her surroundings – clothing and important papers strewn everywhere, a chair with one of its wooden arms hanging limply by a few splinters, and a table that had finally split down the middle – and realised she was oh so totally screwed.

"Kakashi? Damn it, Kakashi! Move!"

Kakashi barely stirred from where he was, nuzzling her soft neck like a kitten that was utterly pleased with itself. Getting slightly anxious, Sakura pushed him off her and crawled to start collecting the scattered papers.

_Maybe I can get Yamato-taichou to do me a favour and help me fix the chair and table before Shishou comes back. Actually, I'll get Kakashi to ask him. I don't understand why but Yamato-taichou seems to listen to everything he says._

Lost in her thoughts (still on her hands and knees), Sakura did not notice the intent stare from behind her. However, she did feel the slightly calloused palms knead her buttocks then drag upwards to do the same to her breasts. She could also feel his throbbing erection sliding between her legs, becoming slick in the evidence of their romp just a few moments ago. At the same time, his talented mouth trailed wet kisses up her spine, covering her ear lobe before whispering, "Can I?"

_Honestly, did he really even have to ask? How could any girl resist?_

In response, Sakura lowered herself to rest her weight on her forearms before pushing her raised ass back into Kakashi's erection. She shot a seductive smirk back at him only to find him frozen, staring at something beyond her. Sakura's head snapped back to the front.

There was Naruto, plastered against the closed window, eyes and mouth wide open in horror.

"BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-CHANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!"

**_End_**

**_

* * *

_**

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait. ****I think this was a bit longer to make up for it? No?  
**

**Thank you for the reviews/faves/story alerts. Hope you guys continue to give them as they prompt me into writing. **

**I'm thinking of stopping at Ch. 5 since I believe there is a limit to the entertainment value of smut before it gets boring.  
**

**But tell me what you guys think. Should I continue these smut ficlets?  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: All rights belong to Kishimoto. Sadly. **

**Kitty**

Bored and restless and plucking away at the carpet by her head, Sakura lay on the floor counting down the days left until Kakashi came home from his week-long reconnaissance mission. She missed him. Now that there were capable medics working in the hospital and less demand in this time of peace, Tsunade had generously given the head medic-nin some much deserved time off. If Sakura had known that it was too late for Kakashi to pull out from his mission, she would have taken up Sai's offer to join his ANBU team just for company. Should ofs, would ofs, could ofs... and it was only her first day off.

With a great sigh, Sakura pulled herself upright. The sight of carpet fibres fluttering around her gave her the idea to kill time by cleaning up. Glancing around at her apartment, Sakura tried to remember when she last had the spare time to do such mundane chores. When the issue of whose apartment to move into had been raised, both Sakura and Kakashi found themselves reluctant to relinquish their independency. The result was random belongings left over at each other's places. In Kakashi's case: weapons were thrown carelessly in a box in the corner, his jounin uniforms strewn over chairs and tables from when Sakura had roughly stripped them off him, and a dog bowl for Pakkun next to the fridge.

Deciding to start with the laundry, Sakura gathered up all of the clothes in sight, amusing herself with fond memories of how each item came to land. There was that one time when she had come home from an extended shift to the glorious sight of Kakashi sprawled out on the couch groaning her name as he masturbated. Tired or not, Sakura had literally thrown herself at him, clothes quickly removed and tossed away. Shikamaru's marriage to Temari had taken place the week before, with Sakura being one of the bridesmaids. Kakashi had taken a great liking to her floor-length, halter keyhole dress in emerald green satin with side slits up to mid-thigh. Having gone commando for the evening, she had mercilessly teased Kakashi during dinner when she leant over and whispered this fact to him, timing it so that he had just taken a sip of water.

Sakura chuckled to herself as she recalled the glare Kakashi had given him, its effect diminished greatly by the darkening patch of his mask as water stained it. The dress did not last long when they got home. She would have yelled at him for ruining such an expensive item if she had not been preoccupied with his tongue in her mouth, his hand inching up her leg, and his hips thrusting forward and pinning her into place against the wall as his other hand slowly ran a kunai down the back of the dress...

Gods, she really missed him now.

It was a pity she didn't own many dresses seeing as Kakashi seemed to like them so much, both on and off her, she thought wryly. Usually Sakura borrowed from Ino when they had the occasional girl's night out.

Dropping the load of clothes she had gathered, into a basket, Sakura moved to her closet. The only other dress Sakura owned was her old red dress that she had worn during her genin days. After several tugs of the zipper and minutes of sucking in her stomach, Sakura finally managed to get the dress on. Observing her reflection in the mirror, it was nice to see that her body had grown somewhat; the red fabric was stretched tightly across her chest (she had had to remove her bra) and hugged her hips. The dress showed most of her thighs at the front and with her back to the mirror, Sakura twisted her head to see half her bare ass. She bent forward a bit to see how far the dress rode up, and it was in this position that Kakashi caught her.

* * *

He cleared his throat and stared unabashedly at her as Sakura's cheeks turned the red of her dress.

"Ka...Kakashi! What are you doing back so early! It's only been a day! You're never early!" Sakura stuttered, quickly straightening up and turning her back towards Kakashi, her hands trying in vain to pull down the zipper.

"Well, I'm quite thankful that I had my squad to guide me on the road to life, so I didn't get lost." As he spoke these words, Kakashi leapt nimbly into her room, and moved quickly to stand behind her, his hands grasping hers and stopping her attempts to strip.

"I came and I conquered," he whispered huskily, his breath blowing pink tendrils of her hair away from her ear. "I also left my squad to deal with all the old women trying to cross the road, and all the little kitties stuck in trees. Imagine my surprise when I finally get home, only to see a not-so-little kitty stuck in a dress. I think it's quite...flattering on you." Kakashi pulled Sakura's body flush against his front. She could feel his erection pressing into her and stifled a moan.

"You never commented on it when I first wore it," Sakura leant her head back and cheekily smiled, her hands reaching up to tug his mask down around his neck.

"I wasn't that dirty an old man. What can I say? It's grown on me now... as much as you've grown into it," his hand lightly brushed across her chest and her nipples hardened in response.

Sakura arched her body into him. She wanted more but Kakashi refused to do more than lightly caress her.

"Damn it Kakashi! Touch me already!" To make it even clearer for the infuriating man, Sakura ground her ass into his crotch, her own fingers already busy underneath her dress.

"Mmm... not until you say it" was his only reply before he attached his mouth to a particularly sensitive area of her neck and sucked.

Her mouth fell slightly open as her head dropped backwards, eyes fluttering shut as she tried to process what he had said.

"You're missing something, Sakura. That's not the right way to address me, is it?" Kakashi prompted, smirking at the fact that he had rendered her incoherent. He gave in a little, and began to slowly rock his body against hers.

"What do you... ahh... mean it's not...? God! You're such a... ahh... goddamn pervert... Kakashi...sensei..." Sakura was finding it very hard to be angry.

As soon as the words left her mouth, Kakashi spun her around and locked his lips to hers. Without pausing, Kakashi urged Sakura's thighs up around his waist and moved quickly to kneel on the couch. There he lay her down, and squatted back onto his haunches to look at her, her slender and toned legs extended at his sides.

* * *

She was so beautiful. Her hair formed a messy halo around her head. Her cheeks were flushed and her full lips were pouting at him. Her eyes however, were sparkling with mischief and her fingers were toying with the zipper at her breast

"Sensei, I never did tell you this, but back then, I was a very bad girl. I'm not proud to confess that I spent too much time staring at your ass."

Kakashi's eyebrows hiked up at the clichéd lines but he could see that Sakura was trying hard to contain her laughter. He slowly slid his body up against her to place soft lips on the nape of her neck, slowly kissing his way up to her ear.

"Bad girls should be punished, no?" He felt Sakura breath catch and grinned wolfishly. "I think I should leave you to reflect on your past behaviour," and with all his willpower, Kakashi heaved himself off the wanton nymph beneath him. Sakura was left bereft of the heat and friction that she craved and her hand moved swiftly back under her dress.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kakashi hadn't moved very far, quickly stripping off his uniform and lightly stroking his erection, eyes never leaving Sakura's half-lidded gaze as she continued to rub at her clit with one hand while the other had moved to cup and squeeze her breast. It wasn't too long before Sakura climaxed, eyes closed again, with a drawn out moan that was cut off in the next instant as Kakashi claimed her lips with a searing kiss. Waiting for her to look at him, Kakashi's hand sought out her sticky fingers and one by one, slowly sucked them making her shudder, his own hooded gaze promising so much more.

Slowly dragging the zipper down, his fingers and mouth traced a blazing trail of heat from the top of her right breast, moving down and across to her left hip where she felt him bite down hard. Her fingers clenched the end of the couch as her back arched up and she could not help the grunts that came from her mouth. She felt his lips twitch in amusement before his tongue came out to soothe the bite while busy hands pulled her uniform and soaked panties off, leaving them both naked.

* * *

Her hands found themselves twisted in his messy silver strands and she tugged at him, grinning when that elicited a growl. The grin fell from her lips and she let out a breathy moan as Kakashi's fingers found her wetness, slowly dragging upwards to circle and rub at her clit. One finger, then two began to thrust quickly into her, causing her hips to buck up in an effort to meet his pace. She wanted more. Reaching out to grab his biceps, she dug her nails into the hard muscle with relish, only loosening her grip when she felt him withdraw his fingers to replace them with his hard length.

* * *

"Put your arms over your head and hold on to the back of the couch," Kakashi rasped as he positioned her legs over his shoulders, all the while burying himself into her core and withdrawing completely, only to repeat the process, her firm, round breasts pulled upwards due to the stretch of her arms, still bouncing lightly with every thrust.

Thanking their occupation for her flexibility, Kakashi surged forwards to kiss her as she dug her heels into his back urging him to go faster. Sakura climaxed with a loud moan, her back arching and chest pushing upwards into his waiting mouth, as she gasped for breath. Kakashi followed her with a loud groan of his own, hips snapping a few more times before he collapsed onto her, kissing her lazily.

* * *

"Next time, can you wear the ANBU uniform?"

* * *

**A/N: Sorry it's been years but I fell out of love with Naruto. Things were moving too slowly and it was all Naruto Naruto Naruto with a bit of Sasuke. Granted, the name of the manga/anime is Naruto so who am I to complain. **

**This chapter has been sitting on my computer for ages. Since the last chapter really. Except I hadn't written anything in paragraphs. It was just the idea of Sakura trying on her dress and phrases here and there that I liked and wanted to include in a story. **

**Thank you to those who commented and added this story to their fav/alert list. It really prompted me to finish this chapter. **

**I hope you all enjoy it.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: All rights belong to Kishimoto.**

**Distractions**

Kakashi pushed his fingers through his silver bangs, eyeing the strands carefully. Now he wasn't a particularly vain sort of man, but at the moment, discerning white from silver was far more appealing than listening to a group of old, _smelly_, people brag about their so-called superiority.

It was likely their fault that he had any white hairs to begin with.

Not that he was old. _Of course not_. At least that was what his younger, sexy, super powerful, bubblegum pink-haired girlfriend said. And who could, _or would dare_, argue with that.

Kakashi frowned. Said girlfriend had _promised_ to get him out of this meeting after he had used his legendary puppy dog pout on her and begged her. However, it was the fourth hour in to this hell of a meeting, and still no sign.

_Traitor._

* * *

If anyone thought that it looked like their esteemed Hokage was crying into his hands, no one said a word.

* * *

Kakashi ignored the knocks on the door that likely signified the arrival of more paperwork. However, as soon as the door swung open on its heavy hinges, his head snapped up from where they were being cradled in his palms. There she stood, his saviour, his...

He breathed in deeply. His lone eye widened and his throat went dry. He could _smell_ her and it was intoxicating. She was fearlessly – the Council would argue, and he would agree, _shamelessly_ – meeting his gaze.

Without taking her eyes off him, she nodded in the direction of his council, and began to move in the direction of his desk. His forehead furrowed lightly at the oddness of her gait as she came to a stop. At such a close distance, her scent was overwhelming and he wondered if anyone else could smell it. His mouth watered at the thought of tasting her, and he felt the beginning of an erection. Oh, he _very much_ liked this sort of distraction.

"Hello Sakura. You look a little flushed. Are you okay?" He noted the clench of her fingers around the stack of papers and a wolfish grin appeared beneath his ever-present mask.

She opened her mouth to respond only to let out a husky groan, and Kakashi's one visible eyebrow skyrocketed. To his knowledge, Sakura only made that sound when she was about to...

"Oh dear, no matter how dedicated you are to your job, Sakura, everyone deserves a day off when sick. Let me take you to one of the guest rooms." Kakashi could not have moved around his table any faster, making his way to the exit, his hand courteously on the small of Sakura's back.

"But Hokage-sama!"

Kakashi cut off the protests with a wave of his hand.

"You're all very dear to me as advisors due to the abundance of wisdom gained in your ever advancing age. I wouldn't want you to succumb to the mere flu, simply because your bodies aren't in their prime anymore. Please sit tight."

With that, the door snapped closed to the muttering behind him.

"_Well, I never!"_

"_Jackass!"_

"_Esteemed, my ass!"_

* * *

Kakashi hastily lay Sakura on the bed, his hands moving ever the more quickly to the sound of her moans. Finally ridding himself of the cumbersome robes, he feasted on the sight laid before him.

Sakura's head was thrown back in abandonment as her entire body shuddered with release. Her back arched to the ceiling and fingers clutched desperately at the bed sheets. With her feet were planted on the bed, knees up and spread, Kakashi could finally see the bullet vibrator snugly attached to her clit by her black lace panties.

Without further ado, he moved the drenched panties aside, keeping the vibrator pressed against her clit, and thrust into her with one stroke.

A deep guttural groan ripped itself from his throat as he felt her walls clamp down on him. Frantically snapping his hips, he lowered his face to her breast, his teeth clamping around her nipple through the thin material of her uniform. He felt a hand tighten in his hair, and legs clamp his sides, but it was the claw of nails down his back that pushed him over the edge.

Flopping down beside her, he watched with amusement as Sakura removed the vibrator, flinging it across the room followed shortly by her clothes. He pulled her back against his chest, wrapping his arms around her while his face pressed into her neck.

"Ready for round two?" He whispered into her ear, after licking the sheen of sweat from her neck.

"You must be joking, Kakashi. I was tired after my shift. And now I'm exhausted. The things I do for you!" She softened her words by turning her head around so that she could lazily nip at his lips.

His hands caressed her soft skin slowly, almost possessively and she let out a huff of breath.

"Kakashi! Give me 10 minutes okay?"

* * *

Five minutes later found Sakura sprawled on top of him as his fingers lightly traced random patterns on her back. She stirred when his fingers moved down to caress her firm ass, sliding in between her legs to idly run up and down her slit.

He couldn't stop himself from lightly thrusting upwards at her soft moan, his erection rubbing against her heat.

"I said _ten_ minutes, Kakashi."

All of a sudden, Kakashi found both his hands pinned above his head, and a smug grin on Sakura's face as she stared seductively down at him.

"Aren't you happy that I'm not late for once? In fact, I'm early!" He answered with a smile of his own.

He groaned at the feeling of her breasts sliding against his skin as she bent to kiss him. Her thighs already straddling him and her hips lowering to rub against his erection.

"Oh, I don't seem to be as happy as you are, Kakashi. Maybe you should be early more often."

Sakura then proceeded to show Kakashi exactly how beneficial it was to be early.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in the Hokage chambers, the council members sat waiting.

_We can't leave until this meeting is adjourned by the Hokage._

_Impudent boy!_

_Jackass!_

**_End._**

* * *

**A/N: A surprisingly quick update. Hope you likey!**


End file.
